clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Race to Victory : A World War Fiction
NOTE: IGNORE THE REDLINKS,I WILL MAKE THOSE PAGES IN THE FUTURE WHEN I AM DONE WRITING THE STORY. Race To Victory : A World War Fiction was a book written by Vashilev Kurzanov,the friend of Nathan Adanrich and was published by his publishing firm,Vashilev Publications.The story is about the fictional World War IV where the penguin race is almost annihilated by the evil forces of Siyeran Communist Party,the book serves as a commentary on how bad is the country of Siyeras and also indirectly documents the life of Vashilev and Nathan before the civil unrest and eventual revolution.The book sold about 900,000 copies in UnitedTerra(The current home and workplace of Vashilev). Summary In 1991,Ken Goldberg,a famous author and hacker in San Francisco arrives at New York City and there he meets his soon to be friend Charles Oswalt.They hacked numerous bank accounts and gained a total of $900,000 in the process,in 1995 they were arrested after Ken forgot to hide his IP Address,they were released in 1996 after they said that they weren't connected and Charles is just his neighbour.Eventually Charles leaves Snowland for UnitedTerra,they lost contact to each other and Ken continued to hack bank accounts until he was arrested again in 2000 and was released in 2012,just in time for the World War 4.In 2012,World War 4 started after the invasion of Cyberland by the Republic of Siyeras and Siyeras,hungry for more power started expanding their territories,destroying buildings and exterminating 50% the penguin race in the process.In 2017,the world was divided into 3 unions,the Siyeran Powers(led by the Republic Of Siyeras),the Antarctican Allies(led by UnitedTerra,formerly the USA which has been annihilated by the Siyeran Powers),and last but not least,the United Anarchist Union.Ken started writing a diary to record on what happened and later sell it to his friend's publication. Chapter 1 - A Small Victory Diary of Ken Goldberg July 14,2017 It was really cold in the cabin tonight where I am currently working as a hacker for the United Anarchist Society.People here are nice and they will do everything to defend their cause,freedom.Freedom is the single most essential 'thing' in the UAS,without it there would be no UAS and probably the entire penguin race will be wiped out by the superior penguins which is of course the Siyerans. Back in 2015,I was caught hacking into the government of Siyeras and the police was preparing to raid my room but luckily I saw my father's shotgun and used it against the police,Me and my girlfriend,Cecil and my 4 friends,Bernie,Nico,Vlad,and Miko escaped and I gave them the guns which was used by my father and his friends back in the Snowland-Cyberland war,anyways we took 2 police cars and drove off,Bernie was killed during the chase but we didn't let that event to make us down,we drove to the airport and stole a private airplane and we headed straight to the Anarchist Society of Weasenlore,when we first arrive they were very suspicious because the plane we used has the flag of Siyeras,we were locked in a prison but was soon released after I explained to them that we are not Siyerans and we are just ordinary penguins,after that their hospitality was great,they gave us food,guns and ammunition to defend ourselves from the Siyerans. Back in the present,I was currently doing a research on Siyeran weapons to enchance our weapons just like theirs to fend them off because the anarchists are rapidly decreasing due to the battles and the famine but luckily the famine only lasted a month so we still got a 3 year food supply to feed the entire anarchist's society,meanwhile Nico was hacking the database of Freedomland(which is part of the Siyeran Powers) to exploit their plans so we can plan when to counter-attack them. Anyway,I was done researching and printed the blueprints and gave it to Miko who is our weapons expert and I hear mumbling from the back of the base and went there to see what was going on,they were talking about this supernatural power which if activated would cause red thunders to come down from the skies and blind the enemies,I was agnostic so I didn't believe it and told them that was all bushwa but George,a famous member of the anarchist's society insisted that it was real and he told me to research it on the computer so I did and found many info about it,it was actually called Chaecifatum,the name was Latin which stands for 'Blind Fate',I just thought it was just rumors so I went to bed and slept for like 3 hours.I woke up and so did everyone else to the sound of a crash in the tarmac,that is it,it was the Siyerans who crashed their plane in an attempt to kill us and a thousand Siyerans raided the base,me and Miko went to the front to fend them off but it was no use because it was so dark and out of the blue there were red thunders coming down from the skies and I can't really see our enemies,by the time I recovered from the temporary blindess the base was already seized by the enemies and Miko,Cecil and the whole anarchist group was taken away by the Siyerans to their homeland,they thought that I was already dead because they didn't took me with them,I saw thousands of dead bodies in the tarmac and in the base,I thought I would die but luckily my computer survived and that means I can still communicate with the other anarchist societies far away,I came online and told the union that we were invaded by the Siyerans and I was the only one left in the base. July 16,2017 After 2 days of waiting they arrived with their skis and told them that we should make a plan to rescue all of them but they told me it was no use because their security is too tight for us to break but I didn't turned into a pessimist and came up with a plan,I told them that while I was in the base guarded by 50 anarchist I will attempt to hack the system while the rest will go to the Republic Of Siyeras to rescue them.I started hacking the Siyeran Database and after a few attempts I finnaly got in and I exploited a page where that page is called the doomsday page because there is a button in the middle and if it was ever clicked it will cause 4 nuclear bombs to explode to the directed enemies,I contacted Michael,who is in charge of leading the anarchists into Siyeras and I asked them if they had already arrived and he replied affirmative so I said that 4 nuclear warheads will rain in the skies will appear in approximately 1 hour,he asked why is the time so litte,I replied if I stay longer in the database I will be caught and they will have a chance to redirect the missiles and told them to hurry up,I was beginning to have this cold feeling when you are afraid of what is going to happen.26 minutes has passed and I still didn't get a message from Michael,I was losing hope every minute has passed but finally when the nuclear clock displayed "21 minutes remaining" I received a call from Michael saying that they successfully rescued all of the anarchists group with no casualties from us so I said that there are only 21 minutes remaining before the warheads rained from the sky so I told them to hurry up and leave the city before it the nukes hit it but their transportation is too slow and I viewed the CCTV cameras placed in the city,there I found tons of spaceships locked in the hangar so I told them to get it "10 minutes remaining" and they still didn't get it,I was losing hope but luckily they said that they started the engines of the spaceships and the spaceships was really fast and they even said that they saw the nukes heading towards the city of Simland,1 minute remaining and I started regaining hope but something came to my mind that if the nukes were detonated successfully and they found out it was the anarchists it would totally set up a nuclear warfare thus destroying the temporary ceasefire and annihilation of the penguin race.At 1:05 pm the nuke was detonated and all of the anarchists saw it as they leave Simland,at around 6:01 pm Michael and the other anarchists came back safe and sound and at 7:36 pm there was a news picked up by our satellite about the nuking of the city of Simland,fortunately they still didn't know who did this and the Siyeran Army is being sent to the site where the nukes had come from,after the news Cecil asked to throw a victory party but I insisted that we should just go to sleep because this is just the beginning and the small victory of the anarchists. Chapter 2 - A taste of their own medicine Diary of Dimitri Granovich July 18,2017 It has been a huge disappointment to my motherland,The Siyeras,to have suffered a havoc after the 4 nukes of liberty was deployed at Simland,I still can't believe that someone would do that,but one thing is for sure,The Anarchists did that to my motherland and because of that they will have to suffer....